Tratando de confesarme
by Riery
Summary: Hola, esté es un One-shot de BonxBonnie de #FNAFHS. Olvide que iba poner en el summary :'v Si gusta leerla, entra. Es mi primer one-shot UvU


Hola Todos ^^

Yo Rushita traigo un One-shot de BonxBonnie. UwU

Yo sé que muchas fujoshis le gusta tanto yaoi x'33. Bueno esté one-shot no es nada hard uvu.

Pero el titutlo lo dice todo ¿No? x'd Espero que le guste, es mi primer one-shot de FNAFSH

Espero que le guste. pwp

* * *

Esta serie no me pertenece, es creado por Ed00chan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tratando de confesarme.

Era un día normal en el HighSchool, como siempre todos estudiantes practicando en sus bandas, tocando y cantando, bromeando etc. En el salón de la banda Toys, mangle y su banda se concentraban practicando la nueva música en la que joy quería que compusiera, pero una persona no estaba concentrado en la música y esto hizo que mangle se detuviera.

\- Deténganse. – Dijo la peliblanca y ambos se detuvieron. – Bon ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto viendo al peli celeste.

\- ¿Eh? Si claro. – Dijo bon. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas, mangle? –

\- Estábamos bien al principio y cuando te escucho tocar la guitarra pareces, desconcentrado ¿Te sientes mal? –

\- Que, para nada. Estoy bien, no me siento mal. –

\- Ahm bien, porque no mejor descasamos. Ahora vuelvo – Salió de salón. Bon se sentó en el suelo mirando la guitarra con tristeza.

\- ¿Lo estoy arruinando? – Pregunto triste el peli celeste.

\- Claro que no, bon. – Sonrió joy sentándose a lado de bon.- ¿No te gusta lo que compuse? –

\- Eh? Claro que si…Solo que… -

\- ¿Es por el verdad? –

\- E-el q-quien. –

\- Vamos bon, ya te eh visto. Sé que alguien te gusta, y no es una chica. –

\- Piensas que soy gay! – Se sonrojo.

\- Jaja no lo sé, pero te atrae un chico de los animatronics. –

\- Así que lo viste… -

\- Pues sí, pero tranquilo, no le diré nada a mangle. –

\- Bueno, gracias por no decirle nada. –

\- De nada. Y ¿cuando le dirás? – Pregunto con una mirada picara.

\- ¿D-decirle? –

\- Si decirle. Que le dirías a Bonnie que lo amas. –

\- Y-yo ahm… No lo sé, aun no sé si es amor o admiración. –

\- Tal vez yo podría ayudarte. – Se levanto. - Ven. – Extendió la mano.

* * *

Minutos después, joy y bon fueron hacía el pasillo a buscar el animatronic, ambos no lo encontraron por en ningún lado del high School, buscaron en el salón donde estaban ensayando y ninguno de los animatronics estaban, así que salieron al jardín, hasta que encontraron a Bonnie pero con un mal situación, estaba con Nitghtmares de nuevo molestando al peli morado, bon sintió enojo por dentro, quería ir a defender lo, pero joy lo detuvo un segundo.

\- Espera bon ¿no irás a ir a defenderlo y después que termines golpeado? –

\- P-pero no vez, también saldrá lastimado y tengo que. – Se detuvo no terminar las palabras.

\- Lo sé, pero mangle sabrá que defendiste a otra banda que no que te conviene. –

\- Eso lo sé ¿pero tú querías que me ayudarás? ¿no? –

\- Si lo sé, pero. –

\- Lo siento, no tengo otra opción. – Camino hasta donde estaban los nightmares y Bonnie.

\- Oye ¿acaso no trajiste nuestro almuerzo? Tonto. – Dijo NightFreddy.

\- Ya les dije que no tengo nada para ustedes. – Dijo Bonnie. – Ahora con permiso. –

\- Espera, espera. No te irás hasta que no debas algo. – Agarro la camisa del peli morado para darle un golpe, pero antes darle el golpe se escucho un muchacho llamándolos.

\- ¡Oye tu! – Dijo el peli celeste atrás.

\- Que quieres imbécil, piérdete. –

\- Sueltalo o yo. – Fue interrumpido.

\- ¿O qué? Acaso me vas a golpear. –

\- A-ahm… yo Si! – Dijo bon dándole un golpe de al nightfreddy pero no sintió nada, pobre para el peli celeste.

\- Hump que golpes tan niñas tienes. – Dijo el castaño, le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que se caiga. - Y tu moños rojos, es hora que empieces a traer mi almuerzo o lo contrario yo. –

\- A lo que contrario que? – Dijo foxy apareciendo, arres costado en la pared.

\- Tú no te metas –

\- Hump de verdad? ¿Quieres que te enseñe una lección como la otra vez? – Respondió chocando el puño de golpes, NitghtFreddy frunció el ceño.

\- No quiero perder tiempo contigo, vamos muchachos. – Dijo yéndose.

\- Así los quiero ver. – Dijo foxy. – Cielos, Bonnie ¿Cuándo no te meterás en problema con los nightmares?

\- Yo no tengo en problemas con ellos, ni me importa. –

\- Hump venga ya, vamonos, chica nos llama para ensayar. –

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Bonnie, luego desvió la mirada mirando al peli celeste aun en el suelo. – Espero foxy, puede irte sin mí, tengo que hacer algo. –

\- Aass bien, pero no tarde. – Dijo Yéndose

\- Está bien. – Dijo el peli morado, camino hasta donde esta bon. – Oye bon. –

Bon alzo la cara, estaba tan cerca de Bonnie en un centímetros, su latía rápido y muy sonrojado estaba.

\- S-si. – Tartamudeo el peli celeste aun sonrojado.

\- Gracias por defenderme, eso fue una gran amistad de tu parte. – Sonrió.

\- N-no fue nada je. – Se rasco la única con timidez.

\- Te ayudo. – Extendió la mano, bon asintió y tomo la mano del peli morado, sintió calidez muy sonrojada estaba.

\- G-gracias. –

\- No fue nada. – Sonrió.

Volteo la mirada y miro a joy, la toy hizo señas de seguir conversándolo, sabía que tenía decirle pero bon no sabía cómo decirle estando frente de el, ahora.

\- Esté yo… - Dijo bon.

\- ¿Si? –

\- Ahm… Tu esté… T-te gus. –

\- ... -

\- T-te gus-st….¿¡Te gusta el pudin!? – Pregunto ruborizado. Joy choco la frente.

\- Si me gusta mucho, hoy darán pudin, te traeré una. – Respondió Bonnie contento. – Oh rayos, tengo que ir a ensayar, no vemos bon. – Se despidió yéndose.

\- A-ah… Adiós. – Susurro. Joy camino hasta bon.- Fallé. – Bajo la mirada de pérdida.

Joy suspiro. – Tendrás otro momento de decirle. –

\- Si. – Dijo seco aun con la cabeza baja.

\- Ay bon. - Sonrió leve.

Fin.

* * *

¿Como les fue?

Es lo más corto que se me ocurrió el one-shot x'd

Tal vez vaya a escribir una historia de estos dos. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, acepto criticas estaré viéndolos su comentarios. UvUr. Adiós.


End file.
